Decreasing transistor size has traditionally been a high priority in the semiconductor manufacturing industry. Trench metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) are commonly used to provide desired transistor functionality with reduced die size relative to lateral MOSFET devices. Traditionally, the required size of a trench MOSFET was dictated by the desired on-state resistance. More recently, the required size of a trench MOSFET is dictated by the desired energy (or current) capability and/or the desired thermal stability.